Why?
by beatress
Summary: "Why? Why didn't you agree when the father was asking you? Why did you act like you've never loved me? Why, Yukino? Why?" he asked, his face exhibiting a variety of emotions. She blinked at him unsure. "Ano, Sting-kun? That was what written in the script". He smacked his forehead the moment those words left her mouth. Why didn't he die before doing this play?


**A/n: I really shouldn't be writing anymore, right? This is anyways just a test run for the story. I'll continue this only if it works. I thought I should write about a different pairing for a change. Practically this is my first Stino (StingxYukino) fic. I have a faintest idea of where this story will head to. I've wanted to write a Romance/ humour fic after read so many in the past few days (my eyes are paining) Since this is going to be my first serious attempt at that too, I need a good feedback. So don't hesitate to write back to me. **

**For now ,enjoy the short default chapter.**

* * *

**The usual disclaimer applied…**

* * *

**Why?**

* * *

**Summary:- "Why? Why didn't you agree when the father was asking you? Why did you act like you've never loved me? Why, Yukino? Why?" he asked, his face exhibiting a variety of emotions. She blinked at him unsure. "Ano, Sting-kun? That was what written in the script". He smacked his forehead the moment those words left her mouth. Why didn't he die before being chosen for the lead character in the play with her? Only God knows what's going on him…. StingxYukino…**

* * *

"Why? Why, Yukino? It was the most awaited moment in our lives. We would've lived together happily if you said a yes. Then why didn't you? Why didn't you agree when the father was asking you? You love me right? Was that a fake? Why did you act like you've never loved me? Why, Yukino? Why?" he asked, sweat-trickling down his face. His eyes showing the anger and sadness caused by the woman who stood in front of him and gazing sharply at her. The tone of his voice made her flinch and put her at a loss of words. His face exhibited a variety of emotions- anger, sorrow, and uncertainty. Yet the woman gave no reply.

Her azure eyes were filled with worry as she couldn't muster up the courage to tell the man the truth. Those questioning gazes of the people whose attention they grabbed didn't make her any comfortable. She took a step back and said the obvious thing that lingered in her mind for quite some time. She blinked at him unsure of what she was going to say.

"Ano, Sting-kun? That was what written in the script…." Everyone paled at her words. The blonde spiky haired man who said those lines before with so much of emotion felt like banging his head against the door of the room. He in fact smacked his forehead the moment those words left her mouth. This was so not happening. Why didn't he die before being chosen to play the lead character in the play?

"Cut!" A voice interrupted the tense moment. "Well done, Sting. But Yukino-san, I'm disappointed in you. It's been three weeks and you haven't memorised your lines completely"

"Sumimase, I've not been getting enough time to rehearse lately. I knew I shouldn't have done the lead character" she apologised, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. A tint of red highlighted her pale cheeks, of embarrassment.

"You can't help it. We were given the roles by lottery. I'm a tree, am I not?" a blacked haired male who was standing still at a corner remarked.

The blonde director whose hair flowed down his back shook his head. "This can't be good. The actual performance is only two weeks down the time lane and we haven't gotten any better. No one other than Sting-kun is working hard."

"We're trying our best Rufus," a green-haired boy with a large built up body said.

"That isn't sufficient Orga. This is a dream project. I remember each of your lines to the tone. Why can't you just concentrate on your parts? We're dismissed here. I hope everyone gets their part right by tomorrow or I'll have to arrange for something," the blonde said, before ending the practise session for the day.

"How did she even get into the drama club?" The lead actor thought as he saw the only female leave. How are they going to pull off the play in this manner?

* * *

**So, did you find it worth reading again? Should I continue? I really should stop writing such test fics. **

**Why don't you just give me your opinions, comments or suggestions (if any)? Leave a comment in the box below. That would really make my day. I know it is just a small piece but that is all I could write for now. I wanted to post it right away. **

**Thanks for taking your time to read this short piece!**

**beatress**


End file.
